A conventional far end remote control technique (such as the remote control of household appliances) needs to build a net structure in advance to do a remote control through Internet or a phone with DTMF. However, net playing facilities (such as computers) and a net itself must be prepared any time if the far end remote control is executed through Internet. The transportation of net playing facilities is difficult, and the built-in-advance net is of no mobility. And, a DTMF remote control needs a phone; it is not conformed with economic interest if transnational phone calls are made.
By the way, Ad-Hoc Network technology, which is one of Bluetooth technology, can be used to build a temporary net by a wireless host. It is helpful on mobility and convenience of the far end remote control under the situation that an organized net structure is not built in advance.